Emily's Personal Day
by AmazonQueen215
Summary: Emily is sick... not really... well sort of and takes the day off. Paige come to her rescue. Paily fluff


**This is My First Story ever! I have been writing fan-fiction for my many fandoms over the years but i finally got enough courage to actually post one. I do not own any of the characters in this story it all belongs to the amazing Mrs. King/ Pretty Little Liars. Hope you like it!**

Emily was miserable. She loved being a woman every other day but this day she was not having any of it. She had gotten her period last night and was now, so uncomfortable that she wanted to scream. Not that bleeding was enough but the headache, backache, bloating and stiffness was just too much for her to take. She had made the executive decision to not go to school today because there was no way she was putting on real pants today. Hannah had come up to her room earlier concerned when Emily didn't come down for breakfast. There was two soft knocks on the door followed by a quiet "Emily" she came in even though there was no answer from within.

"Hey you ok?" Hannah asked concerned seeing her best friend curled up into a ball on her bed.

"I feel like shit" Emily replied.

"I can see that, because you also look like shit", Hannah remarked.

"Thanks Han that makes me feel so much better" said Emily with an exasperated sigh trailing it.

"Come on Em, let's go if I have to go to school you do too" she said taking Emily's arm and pulling it in encouragement.

"Hanna I am really not in the mood and I am not going" after yelling her response she rolled over to try and ignore Hannah's presence.

"You are on your period?"

"Yes" she replied

"Is it really that bad?" Hannah was now generally concerned about her friend. She came towards the Emily and sat on the side of the bed still facing Emily's back.

"Yeah and I just don't want to swim today, I can't swim today, everything hurts and the only way to get out of the meet is if I miss school too." Emily hated that rule more than any other at Rosewood High.

Coach didn't understand that sitting in class and participating in a sport where two different levels of wellness. Hannah now felt bad about her previous comments and gave her a sympathy back rub by taking her hand and gently making circles on her upper back.

"Can I get you anything before I leave? And I will tell my mom to call the school for you, she's already at work I will just tell her you're puking your guts out or something." Said Hannah. Trying to make up for her previous insensitive remarks.

She rolled over to face Hannah giving her a smile that said thanks for understanding." No I think I am good thanks."

"Ok then I will see ya later" Hannah said as she made her way out of the room and off to school. Emily then closed her eyes relived that she would not have to go. She planned on sleeping all day, staying in her pajamas and being miserable as the cramps ripped through her. She could hear Hannah roaming around the house gathering her things.

"If you need anything text me" She heard Hannah yell before hearing the door slam shut. Emily then forced herself to sleep in hopes that it would all be over when she awoke.

She didn't know how long she was asleep for it could have been minutes or years as far as she was concerned. When she woke up by being startled by the sound of her desk chair crashing to the floor. She sat up right and started looking around for signs of A. She went to go look for something to defend herself with when she meet with a set of beautiful brown eyes.

"I am really sorry, it's just me don't panic" said Paige trying to calm her startled girlfriend down. She put down a grocery bag filled with things down on the desk, and put Emily's desk chair up right again before sitting next to the brunette on the bed.

"I am really sorry" she repeated

"It's ok Paige; but what on earth are you doing here?" Emily said blinking to try and get her eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming into her room.

"I came to make sure you were ok, I didn't see you at your locker so I asked where you were and aria told me that you were out sick so I came over." She said with a sympathy smile

"Is it after school already?" Emily said shocked glancing at her clock and noticing that it was only 12:30 she shot Paige a puzzled look.

"I told them that I had a family emergency and that I was needed at home."

"What about the meet later? You have to be there who is going to anchor?" Emily said with sear panic in her voice.

"No worries Em, they announced it this morning after 1st period that the meet is cancelled and will be rescheduled. "

"Oh great!" Emily said as her hands flopped in the air" I missed school for nothing now" she said now really angry with herself.

"What do you mean you're sick, you are sick right?" She asked while taking a hand and running her fingers though her black hair.

"Yeah but, I didn't go because I really didn't want to go to the meet later my body can't handle swimming today" She replied

"That's ok, your sick, you have to take a day off now and again, that's why I am here I wanted to take care of you" Paige followed it by tucking a piece of hair behind Emily's ear and then giving her a gentle kiss on her temple.

" I know, it's just that I feel silly now for making a big deal about this and just….. I don't know" Emily laid back down onto the bed, letting the cramps take her. A small moan escaped her mouth and she tried to find a comfortable spot on her bed. Paige followed suit and lay down next to her after Emily got comfortable. Emily then cuddled and pushed her face into the side of Paige's neck.

"I brought you some supplies, I brought some pepto bismal. Hannah said you were throwing up" She very gently put her hand on Emily's stomach and started rubbing it.

"Yeah that stopped a few hours ago" She left terrible lying to Paige, it just wasn't right.

"That's good, you don't feel warm either. You think it was just something you ate? Have you had anything to eat today?" The concerned girlfriend questioned.

Emily loved Paige more than anyone else in the world, and loved that she was here for her, but she still felt dumb sharing this with her. It didn't seem right but she was embarrassed. Another cramp rolled through her, she could not help but wince. Right then she made a silent promise to herself to never have children.

"Are you ok? You need to throw up?" Paige said while moving ready to make a dash for the bathroom if need be.

"No, it's…" She could feel her face turn redder by the second. "It's just a cramp" the way that she said it was nearly inaudible.

Suddenly everything made sense, her girlfriend was sick but not the kind of sick she thought. She knew what Emily was going through, and she knew how much it sucked.

"Don't be embarrassed" she said as she got up from the bed. Went over to the desk and reached into her grocery bag. She proceeded to pull out a bottle of Advil and got two pills out. Then she disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a glass of water.

"Here baby, this should help" the red haired girl said as she handed Emily the pills and the water.

"Thanks" Emily said with a small smile, as she sat up to take the pills. As she went to put the pills into her mouth, she was hit with a terrible cramp. The pain was so intense she dropped the pills and the water; thankfully Paige was there and caught the water before there was a huge mess. Emily's hand went straight to her abdomen. She bent over and she started to cry. Emily had a high tolerance for pain but these were just too much. Paige put the water down on Emily's night stand and put her hand gently on her girlfriends back. Paige started to rub up and down Emily's spine, just waiting for the pain to pass. When Emily finally sat up straight again, Paige tried to get her to take the pills once more. That time things went as planned and Emily took the pills straight down.

"That should make you feel better soon" Paige confirmed.

"Thanks" Emily replied while settling back down.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Paige asked while placing the cup on the nightstand beside her.

"No I am doing ok right now" She said with a smile, Paige nodded and went to get her history book out of her backpack; she needed to study for tomorrows test. And then Emily thought about what she wanted.

"Actually Paige, I do need something"

"Anything" Paige replied turning around to face Emily with her history book and notebook in hand.

"You" As Emily said this she scooted over in the bed to make room for Paige and patted the now empty area. Paige immediately complied and went over to the bed, dropping her history supplies back into her book bag. History could wait Emily needed her. She laid down in the spot and Emily clanged to her, if their was a way to make them one person she would have done that at this time. Paige responded by putting her arm around Emily and pulling her close.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Emily nodded "I am feeling a lot better right now, I love you"

"Love you too Emily"


End file.
